


No Regrets

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e08 The Communicator, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together, with no remorse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the night after the Season 2 episode _The Communicator_. It can be considered a follow-up to [Avowal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/615619) and [Completion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/599540). It's Jonathan's voice.
> 
> Written in Feb 2013 for the prompt 'remorse'.

 

____________________________________________________

 

“Regrets, Malcolm?”

Sitting on the edge of the rumpled bed, I wrap him in my arms, drawing his head to my shoulder. It’s almost an echo of the hours spent in the holding cell yesterday, awaiting execution. 

Except this is _my_ bed, my quarters on _Enterprise_. He came here when he couldn’t sleep, finding me sleepless as well. 

“Only regret that it’s my fault that you nearly died there, Jonathan… not for anything we said… or did.”

I’ve only heard him use my name once before – in that cell a moment before he kissed me. 

I’ll never tire of it.

____________________________________________________

 


End file.
